Acceptable Use Policy
Acceptable Use Policy (AUP) This agreement made between the a chatter and the hosting service named Gotham and Beyond on behalf of World Broadcasting System being based in the United States (herein referred to as World Broadcasting System). ARTICLE I: DEFINITIONS "Agreement" means this Agreement, including and understanding and acceptable of this and all of the following articles as listed within this document. "Confirmation" means the acceptance of the the agreement between the Chatter and World Broadcasting System, which may be enforced from the time of acceptance of this agreement. "World Broadcasting System" means the hosting service for the chatting system. This includes but it not limited to, chatting, posting on system message boards, hosting pages and/or images on it's web service. ARTICLE II: CONDUCT World Broadcasting System, while being itself under the jurisdiction of United States law, strives to not only enforce laws which apply directly under it, but maintains a code of conduct which all system users are obliged to follow. Failure to follow any and all of the following points may result in immediate ban from World Broadcasting System or any other services, depending on the severity of the infraction itself. Illegal Activities Not Tolerated The practice and/or advocation of illegal activities will not be tolerated while on World Broadcasting System. This includes (but is not limited to) any and all computer crimes/vandalism related to computer crimes that fall under United States law; The profiliation or discussion of child pornography and transmittance of any and all pornographic materials to minors; The harassment of any groups or individuals based of race, creed, beliefs or sex. Regarding Other Chat Services In an effort to maintain good relationships with other chat services and their owners, we will neither take part in nor condone the slander of another site or it's staff. Please note the huge difference between a comment like "I do not like certain services because they lack streaming" or "I do not like certain services because they are too strict" and "Those jerks at XYZ suck". Anyone caught doing the last example could and probably would be instantly site-wide banned. You are joining us to enjoy our rooms and the people in them, not to bash others. You can be held liable if you slander or libel another person or site without undeniable evidence that your statements are true. Please check the following link regarding slander and libel: http://www.wave.net/immigration/lawyer/libel.html Advertising other chat systems is not permitted, whether in open posts or private messages. No one may use their tag-lines or World Broadcasting's homepages to insult other sites, their staff or their Patrons. If a room owner sees this occurring they MUST warn that individual. If they do not remove it, the offender must be banned. If not, a room owner may lose their room. Image Use The use of images is the individual chatter's choice and responsibility. Many images are copyrighted (simply publishing an original image is actually considered copyrighting it), and the artists are well within their legal and moral rights to approach a chatter and request that their images be removed. We ask that users comply with these requests and we will support any artist's request should it be brought to admin's attention. Any dispute regarding stolen pics should be brought to Admin first so that room disruptions are kept to a minimum. If you MUST contact a chatter on wbs about a stolen pic, do so in PM. Any other approach will result in a perm site ban. While WBS will support any Artist's request to have an original image removed, we are not legally responsible for either its 'theft' or its use. Hundreds of images appear on WBS, and cannot possibly be aware of the source of every single image hosted on our system. If we are hosting an image copyrighted to someone other than the person who uploaded it to a user account or using it it in the chat, we do so without any knowledge of it. That is why if a disputed image must be brought to our attention to be removed. We also ask that the offender be approached before bringing this issue to our attention. Privacy While World Broadcasting System prides itself on the privacy of its players, the impersonation of the administrators, supervisors or any other chatter will not be tolerated. This includes creating a handle to seed confusion of conflict, or the alteration said handles in order to lead others to believe the chatter is someone else than s/he really is. If provided with proof that other users are impersonating a W.B.S Owner on other systems, the user will be immediately removed from W.B.S without notification. (See PRIVACY section below). Public Behavior Chatters on the system will not engage in behavior that might be considered slanderous or detrimental to users, supervisors, admin, or the World Broadcasting System itself. This includes posting public slanderous comments about a user, room or supervisor anywhere on the system. Public name calling, swearing, cussing, and other such behaviors are considered bannable offense, at either a room or system level depending on the severity of the infraction. If users have a problem with a room or other user, they are required to keep it a private affair and not to involve others with whom it does not concern. Problems and complaints may be reported privately to admin ( see complaints and disputes). Public rooms on World Broadcasting System are rated between G and NC-18. These ratings are clearly displayed on room splash pages. Users who enter rooms are assumed to be fully aware of these ratings and implications and have agreed that they wish to view the type of content that will be in that room. Complaints or problems related to room content if the room has been properly rated will be ignored, unless gross infraction of system rules has occurred. ( see complaints and disputes.) In summary, the following infractions will result in an immediate site ban: * No porn of any sort is allowed. * Hitting on (attempting any sort of cyber or real-life seduction of) minors is not allowed. * No promoting of hate groups is allowed. ARTICLE III: PRIVACY Information provided during the registration process or during the course of the chatter's stay on World Broadcasting System will not be given out, or sold in any way shape or form. This includes but it not limited to, selling the information for reasons of profit; Giving out the information to sister sites to encourage a migration and intermixing of players; Referring to confidential information in publicly accessible documents or realms. World Broadcasting System also agrees to not enter into any contract that will force the release of confidential information that is user specific. The chatter agrees that the information provided is valid (including but not limited to a valid email address), allowing World Broadcasting System to contact the chatter if the need arises. This can be for reasons ranging from notice of system failure, bannings, planned changes regarding the system, change of ownership,or whatever the Admin of wbs deem appropriate. The chatter also agrees to keep said information valid and up to date at the expense of loosing their account if the information is proved false. Furthermore any and all accounts/posts/users activities will be logged, monitored and stored into a database and/or a series of log files. While the information is confidential and will not be distributed as per the prior agreement by World Broadcasting System, the chatter is hereby informed that such a practice is taking place. The chatter also agrees that World Broadcasting System itself can reference this information for the purpose of statistics building, mediation of conflict or any other reason so long as it does not violate the privacy agreement. While room owners will be advised of site-wide bans, Admin will never EVER forward letters from banned individuals to owners or the general chatting public just to make fun of them. ARTICLE IV: HOSTING AND COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS While World Broadcasting System allows for the hosting of individual pages for the purpose of out laying characters, promoting realms, and the hosting pictures for play, the chatter will not be allowed to gain profit in any way shape or form from the hosting of material within World Broadcasting System. The trafficking of any illegal or copyrighted material will not be tolerated and will be removed as per the agreement to the following paragraph. The chatter agrees to be bound by copyright laws regarding stored material. This includes but is not limited to copyrighted written material, images, logos or anything else protected under the Canadian/Unites-States copyright law. This also includes links to pictures, homepages, or other content that contain copyrighted material. WBS shall not be held responsible for a chatter who links or uses copyrighted material on WBS in any format. Chatter also agrees not to use homepage space as remote storage or extra hard drive space for images, files, or other services including but not limited to "ezboard" or other message board/chat systems other than World Broadcasting System own. If a party outside of WBS has a complaint regarding copyrighted material, the party must bring it up with the individual chatter themselves privately. If they wish WBS to mediate on their behalf to resolve a copyright issue, they should contact a mediator as listed on the contacts page for WBS. The disputing party may not approach anyone other than the stated mediators as listed on the contact page, failure to follow this procedure may result in a ban for the disputing party. The chatter also agrees that as a possible user of the homepage component, that World Broadcasting System has the right to perform periodic searches and subsequent removal of material that is deemed offensive. If any material is found to violate valid copyright laws or is illegal or offensive in nature as per the terms defined in Article II (CONDUCT), the material may not only be removed by can result in subsequent warnings followed by a possible banning of said chatter. In addition, if images or other materials are found to be remotely linked to any of above mentioned services, images will be removed. ARTICLE V: RESPONSIBILITIES Chatters will aid World Broadcasting System in keeping updated information as per the agreement of Article III (PRIVACY). World Broadcasting System reserves the right to revoke a chatter's membership on this site if it is found that the chatter has broken this agreement in any form. World Broadcasting System will monitor any reported problems a chatter may have and if deemed necessary and shall contact the local authorities if the breached as defined in Article II (CONDUCT). ARTICLE VI: REVISIONS The chatter is hereby warned that this document may be changed/adapted at any point in time by World Broadcasting System. However, World Broadcasting System vows that the spirit of the agreement will remain essentially static, and that only supplementary information or more complete definitions will be added in order to make the document more readable. If the nature or spirit of the document itself is to change, World Broadcasting System is to inform the chatters of this change using email as the chosen transport. The chatter is warned however, to verify for changes on a periodic intervals of time as to keep in touch with possible revisions. ARTICLE VII: COMPLAINTS AND DISPUTES From time to time complaints and disputes may arise regarding chatter conduct or content. In such an event,. If the conflict is between two chat users, it is expected that they will deal with their differences in a mature and private manner. If the conflict cannot be resolved a complaint, with logs, may be made to the World Broadcasting System admin ( The Branded Rogue, Duchess). If the complaint is considered valid, a warning may be issued. If more than three substantiated complaints are made against a user, they will be system banned. If the conflict is between a room owner and a user, room owners may ban individuals at their discretion. Local or room bans must be appealed to the owner of the room, not to the World Broadcasting System's admin. If the conflict occurs as a result of breech of system rules or policy, a system ban may be imposed immediately for an indefinite period of time. System ban may not be appealed for at least one month. If an offender appeals a system ban and is permitted back on the system, they will be on parole. If a single, substantiated complaint is filed against them, they will be banned permanently with no further option to appeal. ARTICLE VIII: WARRANTY The chatter agrees that with the use of this service comes no warranty whatsoever as to availability, data integrity, security or quality of service. The service is provided free of charge and will continue solely at the discretion of the administration. The service is provided "as is" without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including but not limited to, the implied warranties of merchantability and fitness for a particular purpose. This is also limited to upkeep of your account with a current e-mail so we may contact you is needed with regards to site business ie, down time of server, moving of links, and important information.